Michaela's new life
by nanfonat
Summary: note: I was looking through my disk and saw that the chapters didn't add up I had one extra I figured out the problem so the chapter 13 is the one i added on here that was the one that was missing sorry also chapter 12 was too short that was changed too
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters please do not sue just a devoted fan  
  
The little girl came in the house yet nobody saw or cared if she was there. She was only a small thing an age of six or seven. Her aunt and uncle were whispering some in the corner of the living room. They both glanced over at her but really didn't seem to see her. They looked back and started to talk again even quieter. The little girl didn't know what was going on. So she put her school books down on the hallway table and went upstairs to escape in her own little world. She lay on her bed and opened up her music box that her mother had given to her for her birthday present a while back. So long in the child's mind. As she was just about to drift off into a little dream world her bedroom door flew open and there stood her aunt with a stern look on her face. The girl didn't like living with her aunt and uncle but ever since she was four she had to because her parents died in the plane crash. The aunt came stomping into the room and looked down at the girl  
  
"You need to pack all your things, you're going to go live with you cousin in Philadelphia."  
  
"What do you mean, the girl said, I don't know anyone in Philadelphia?"  
  
"Listen girl, me and your uncle can't take care of you no more so pack up your things you're leaving today no move and I don't want to have to tell you again do I make myself clear."  
  
"Yes Ma'am"  
  
The girl packed up all her things and went down the stairs to where her aunt was waiting for her.  
  
" Your uncle is out in the car, he'll drive you to the airport here's your ticket and some money to buy food on the way and here is a letter for your cousin as soon as you get off the plane you are to give it to her"  
  
"Yes Ma'am, was all the girl could say.  
  
There wasn't much talk in the car the uncle drove the child to the airport and waited with her till the plane came. When it was time to board he said good bye and was off. The girl had so many thoughts running through her mind would this cousin of hers like her way now after all this time did she want her. All she could do was wait until the plane landed to find out for her self how she was going to be.  
  
"Little girl, little girl, the plane has stopped were at the airport time to get up' the women next to her shook the little girl lightly and woke her.  
  
"Oh were here thank you, she got out of her seat and headed for the door, this was it this was the moment of truth was her cousin going to be like her aunt and uncle or not she could hardly wait to find out.  
  
Michela walked out of the plane and saw a young women standing waiting for her there with a sign in her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michela"  
  
"Hi Michela my name is lu did you have a nice plane ride"  
  
"Yes I guess so I slept most of the way"  
  
"Well that is good at least you weren't bored how about we get your things into my car how does that sound?"  
  
"Ok, said Michela  
  
Lu and Michela walked to the car once there Michela got into the back seat and buckled up.  
  
"Oh no, said Michela, I forgot I was to give you this as soon as I got off the plane I'm sorry I didn't mean to forget."  
  
"That's ok sweetie here let me see the letter."  
  
Lu opened up the letter, her heart went out for the little girl in her back seat. The letter was so cold and so unloving. They didn't ask Lu to call when the child got there. It told of how this child was so difficult and that they were glad she was gone and they were rid of her. Lu looked back at the girl she didn't seem so troubled.  
  
"Well I know how much you would like to go home but I need to stop at my clinic I'll only be a minute it won't take to long.  
  
More to come. 


	2. new start

Michaela didn't say much just looked out the window most of the ride there. Lu figured that she was probably shy and she just needed a little more time to adjust. When they reached the clinic she couldn't believe all these people were here just to see lu.  
  
Michaela I would like you to meet some of my friends, this is Peter he is our nurse and over here at the desk is Lana.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, Lana said, you're lucky you have Lu she'll take real good care of you."  
  
Come on into my office I just need to pick up some files and then we can go home and see Mark.  
  
Michaela stopped and she had a strange look on her face home she thought to herself she hadn't heard that word in such a long time, at her aunts house it wasn't a home it was just a place to go. Just think, I can actually call a house a home a place to feel safe Oh I hope that it is true I hope this is for real.  
  
"Ok I got the file lets go, see you guys later."  
  
When they got back into the car Lu thought it would be good to ask her a few questions see what she liked.  
  
So Michaela what kinds of games do you like to play, or what do you like to do for fun?"  
  
Not really sure didn't really play all that much when I was at my aunts house, maybe dolls. Aunt Meg didn't want me to get dirty or make a lot of noise.  
  
Lu felt so bad for her how sad for a child to grow up and not be able to play well that would change when she got her to her house.  
  
"Well here we are at home hope you like it.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. home

"Mark we're home come in and meet your cousin she's here."  
  
"Hi Michela I'm Mark how was your trip hope it was good?"  
  
"Here let me show you your room Lu said, that way you can unpack while we wait for the pizza I hope that you like pizza"  
  
"Pizza that's fine thank you"  
  
As Lu opened up the door Michela felt like she really belonged true she had a room at her aunt's house but this time it felt different this time it felt like she truly had a home, this time it felt she finally had a family.  
  
"Do you need me to help you pack?"  
  
"No, I can do it myself, um sorry no thank you ma'am"  
  
As Mike unpacked Lu went to the kitchen with Mark.  
  
"She seems really shy mom and she doesn't look like she trusts anyone what's up with that."  
  
"Mark she had it really rough at her aunt's house, no they were not physically abusive but they didn't show her much love. They just gave her basic care food cloths."  
  
"Mom that's horrible how can we help her?'  
  
"Well we just really need to be patient and give her enough time to adjust. Do you think you can do that?  
  
"Yeah I think I can do that"  
  
"Let's go see how she's doing"  
  
"Mike how you doing?"  
  
"Fine thank you"  
  
"Oh this is very pretty, as Lu picked up the music box, where did you get this from.  
  
"Oh my parents gave that to me, at this point Mike wanted to cry but she didn't want to show her feelings she didn't know how they would react to her crying she didn't want to be sent back to her aunt's house.  
  
"Oh it must be very special to you" Lu had seen that Mike wanted to cry but she didn't want to push her to hard. Just then the door bell rang and Mark ran into the living room to answer the door.  
  
"Pizza's here come and get it."  
  
"How about it you want to go"  
  
To be continued 


	4. feelings

Michaela took Lu's hand as she led her into the kitchen. Mike didn't say much and Mark and Lu didn't push her to make her say anything. When they were done with dinner Lu could see how tired Mike was.  
  
"Mark could you clean up the mess I'm going to put Mike to bed"  
  
"I can clean it I don't mind I had to do it when I lived with my aunt and uncle"  
  
"No, it's ok you had a long trip and you need your rest."  
  
"Are you sure I don't mind?"  
  
"Don't worry about it sweety Mark can do it, it's his job"  
  
Lu took Mike to her room and helped the little girl into bed.  
  
"Would you like me to read you a story?"  
  
"No that's ok"  
  
"Mike you know this is your home right?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so"  
  
Lu pulled Michaela close to her in a hug. It had been so long since she had one of those. She couldn't contain herself any longer, she started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not right to cry, Aunt Meg hated when I cried, she said that I had nothing to cry about and not to let her see her do it again.  
  
" Sweetheart you can cry all you want no one will stop you here let it out you'll feel so much better if you do." "Why don't you tell me how it was living with your aunt tell me how you feel I want to know.  
  
To be continuted 


	5. before a new day

Michaela and Lu sat there for an hour as Michaela cried and told of her story. She told Lu that even though her aunt and uncle weren't abusive they didn't really pay to much attention to her when she was there. And she remembered how her mother and father were so loving and she wished that she to were in that accident that they died in. Lu sat and listened to her and she consoled her the best that she could. Lu knew then that she had to be kind to this child and show her the love that she was denied for so long. Michaela fell asleep and Lu walked out of the room quietly.  
  
"Mark, I thinks it's about time you went to bed too."  
  
"Mom you were in there a long time is Mike alright?"  
  
"Yes she's fine know, Mark I know I said this before but we need to be patient with her we have to show that there are people in this world like her parents we need to show her that we can love her do you think you can do that."  
  
"Yeah don't worry mom I can do that you don't have to worry, well I'm going to go to bed know see you in the morning."  
  
"Love you Mark"  
  
"Love you to mom"  
  
After Mark went to bed lu did the same she had a lot to think about and a lot to do tomorrow. Maybe she would bring Michaela to her work with her just for a little while to show her what she does and then she would take the afternoon off and they could both go shopping. 


	6. shopping day

The next day Michaela was feeling much better she felt like she could trust Lu and Mark. Lu wanted to go shopping with Michaela to get her new cloths and to buy her some other things that a little girl might like.  
  
"Mark we're off we're going to stop at the clinic and then we're going to go and do some girl things you sure you don't want to go it's going to be a lot of fun."  
  
"That's ok mom really I'd rather have fun here"  
  
"Ok Michaela are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yap all ready let me go grab my coat"  
  
After Lu stopped at the clinic they went off to the mall to go shopping Mike couldn't believe that she was actually going to get all new cloths for herself when she was with her aunt and uncle it was mostly hand-me-downs or cloths from the Salvation Army.  
  
"So what kind of things do you think we should get school will be starting soon do you like dresses?"  
  
"Yeah I like all kinds of cloths dresses and pants can I get a pink book bag with flowers on it?"  
  
"Sure and we can get some shoes and get a nice winter coat and rain coat we're going to have so much fun I love shopping how about you."  
  
"Well I don't really remember shopping a lot with my parents I know I didn't with my aunt she was to busy are you sure it's ok to get all these things it's really expensive."  
  
"Don't worry about that I want you to feel comfortable and make you feel like your at home because you know your going to be with me for a long long time your not going anywhere any time soon. You know what I was thinking mark gets an allowance for dong things around the house how about I give you some simple chores like make sure your room is clean make your bed and you can alternate with Mark setting and clearing the table you can get five dollars a week does that sound fair to you"  
  
"Really I can get paid for doing things my aunt never paid me that sound really cool"  
  
Michaela and Lu did a lot of shopping as they were shopping Mike thought that if she saved enough money she could buy Mark and Lu something to thank them for being so kind to her when she got home she would have to make a list of things they might like.  
  
To be continued.... 


	7. fashion show

Michaela was so excited with her new cloths that she couldn't wait to get home and put on a fashion show for Mark and she couldn't wait to fill up her drawers and closet and get rid of the many cloths that did not fit or were tattered from when she lived at her Aunts house. As she was driving home with Lu she chattered on and on and kept thanking her cousin for being so kind and how she wished she could repay her.  
  
"Lu I'm so happy that you let me do this isn't there anything that I can do for you to thank you."  
  
"Your thanks are enough for me but if you really want to do something to thank me when you start school in a few days make sure that you work hard and you do your best and that can be payment for the things I gave you is that a deal."  
  
"Yeah that sounds fair I can't wait to show Mark all my new cloths do you think he'll like them?"  
  
"Yes I think he'll like them a lot, and that was a smart idea you had when we were in the store to get him that shirt and hat I know he'll love it."  
  
As they got home Michaela ran up the stairs and bounded for the door Lu laughed to herself and thought that this is not the same quiet and scared little girl they had first met and she was glad of that too. She would rather have a child that was happy and loud then a meek and solace girl.  
  
"Mark come look at all the things we have bought and look at what we have for you I think your going to love it, don't you think so Lu?"  
  
"Yes I know he will."  
  
"Ok let me see what did you get and most important what did you get me?"  
  
Even though Mike had only been with the family for a couple of days Mark was liking having a "little sister" so to speak. They got on well even for the difference in there age and Mike to was happy to have a playmate.  
  
"Ok so what do you want to see first the dresses or the pants and stuff?"  
  
"How about you try on the dresses first and then you can do your fall attire later."  
  
Michaela showed everything that she got it took an hour but nobody minded they were so glad that she was happy and comfortable....... Later that week Lu enrolled Michaela into school at first she was a little scared but once she got into the routine and made friends things went smoothly and Lu was glad of that she hoped there would be no problems down the line.  
  
To be continued.... I will try to update in a week or so please be patient 


	8. the talk

Michaela liked going to school and she was making many friends. When she was at her aunt's house she did have a few friends but they were never allowed to come over and she rarely got to go over to their house. She liked having the freedom that she had and going to the clinic after school was fun to her. She got to do things she never got to do and she was learning things she never knew.  
  
"Lu do you think I can go over to Ashley's house after school tomorrow instead of going to the clinic." Michaela asked as they were driving home.  
  
"I don't see why not do you need me to pick you up or are her parents going to drive you home."  
  
"I think you need to drive me home it's on the way home so it won't be out of your way is that all right?"  
  
"Sure don't worry about it I'll have to call her mom tonight and make sure everything is fine with her are you going to eat there or are you going to wait till you get home?"  
  
"I think Ashley said she wanted me to eat over there maybe when you call you can find out I'm not really sure."  
  
When Lu and Mike got home Lu gave Ashley's mom a call and she made the arrangements.  
  
"Ok everything seems fine your going to eat there and I'll come pick you up after work I should get there about six by then you should be done with dinner there eating at five and you'll have enough time to play too, how about a story tonight?"  
  
"Ok can we read the one about the king that when he touched everything it turned to gold it's one of my favorites"  
  
"I know we have read it about a bazillion times but sure if that the one you want then ok"  
  
After the story Mike and Lu talked it had been something they both liked to do since the night Mike arrived, it gave them special time together and Mike liked it because she could tell Lu anything, and she knew that what ever she said it would stay between them and go no further. Lu liked it because it gave her more of an understanding of how Mike lived before.  
  
"Lu I get to stay here forever right?"  
  
"Forever and ever as long as you want and as long as your happy. I don't want you to feel you have to stay here you should know if there is any reason you don't want to stay here it won't hurt my feeling if you want to go but I hope that you don't leave because I love having you here and I love you."  
  
"I love being here too and I don't think I would ever want to leave maybe when I get older and out of school but not now. I feel this is my home now and I'm so happy I'm here and that you let me stay here."  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way"  
  
"You promise me you'll never leave me right"  
  
"Yes I promise, why do you ask"  
  
Well my parents left and they never came back I don't want to go back to my aunt and uncles house promise you'll never send me back there"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that remember I told you you're here and your not going anywhere and if I ever move you go to and we can bring Mark along too if you want." They both laughed at that.  
  
Why you asking this are you ok?"  
  
"It's just... Mike trailed off  
  
"It's what you know you can tell me anything"  
  
"I know it just I think if I would have been better at my aunts and uncles they wouldn't have sent me away if only I had been better but I was always doing something wrong I never did anything right I was to loud and always in the way and...."  
  
Lu cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "You know I don't know how it was at your aunts house but I can never see you being as bad as you think. You are a normal girl and what I can see a very good girl let me ask you a question ok.  
  
"ok"  
  
"Did you play and act the same way as you do now?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well all the time you were here did I ever say you were trouble because of that or that you were bad"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well that settles it then you don't have to worry about that ,I know your not perfect and you might do things wrong everyone does but if you do I won't make you feel bad about it and we'll find a way to correct it ok does that make you feel better."  
  
Yeah that make me feel much better I'm glad I can talk with you Lu I'm tired now so I guess I'll go to sleep night"  
  
"Night sleep tight, love you"  
  
"Love you too Lu see you in the morning"  
  
TO be continued......... 


	9. friends

Michaela was so excited, it wasn't like she has never been over someone's house before, she had, but this seemed different. It was different in some ways. She had been over a friend's house when she lived with her aunt and uncle but that was only to do homework, her aunt never liked her going off bothering other people or what she thought was bothering. Mike could hardly sleep all night, Ashley had said that she got this new makeup kit from her grandmother and her mom said they could use it in the house. They were also going to watch a movie while they ate dinner, Mike could hardly wait.

"Mike time to get up"

Oh, I'm already up I just couldn't sleep I'm so excited"

"I'm glad, I know you're going to have so much fun over there, what do you want me to make you for breakfast, how about waffles with lots of syrup?"

"Yeah that sound good, don't burn them this time"

"Ha Ha very funny"

"Yeah mom you did do that last time" Mark saying this as he was coming out of his room.

"Funny guys, lets gang up on old mom just because I burnt it three ok maybe four times not everyone is perfect"

They all laughed at this at the same time.

"On second though, said Mike, why don't I have cereal instead it could be safer."

"Safer, Lu said in a sarcastic voice, I'll give you safer, and with that she went over and tickled her.

"Ok, ok cereal it is then you wimps why don't you both go get dressed while I whip up some cereal I think I can at least handle that.

After breakfast they were all out the door. After school Mike met up with Ashley and they both drove on the bus home to Ashley's house.

"Yeah, I'm so glad that you're coming over maybe next time I can go over to your house and have dinner?"

"Well if you come to my house you'll have to first go to the clinic with me because after school I go there and wait for Lu to be done and then we head home to eat dinner, you'd like it at the clinic it's loads of fun there is so many things to do sometimes I go up to where the babies are born and look at them through the glass."

"That sounds like fun what else do you do"

"Well one time Lu had to rush up to the emergency room because one of her patients was real sick I wasn't suppose to go up because Lu thinks I shouldn't see all that blood and stuff but I snuck up and watched no one saw me it was all bloody and people were running around and people were crying but I wasn't scared"

"Well nothing like that ever happens in my house but I do have a lot of toys we can play with and mom my is real nice she said if we want we can bake cookies for dessert for after dinner what kind do you like the best will make those."

"Oh I like chocolate chip the best can we make those"

"Sure we can make those"

They both got to the house and they had so much fun together they made cookies and they played with the makeup kit Ashley's mom even took pictures of them with all the makeup on. And after dinner they ate the cookies. Lu came and picked her up on time Michaela couldn't stop talking about the whole day the whole ride home and after she had taken a bath she could hardly keep her eyes open that she fell asleep right on the couch. Lu had to carry her into her room. She gave her a kiss goodnight and shut the door. Tomorrow was another day and Lu was so grateful that Mike had come into her life.

To be continued..... Little spoiler on next chapter Mikes Aunt and uncle come to vista how will it turn out wait and see I'll try to update soon


	10. aunt meg comes to vist

Michaela woke up the next morning feeling great she got to go over to her friend house the night before and she had such a great time. It was a Saturday and that meant that she got to spend the whole day with Lu because Marc was over at his fathers for the weekend and it was a girls weekend now nothing could go wrong today. Mike went out into the living room and saw that Lu was still sleeping so she went over and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons it was around 8:00 she knew Lu would wake up soon and they would go out to breakfast and then after that they would go to the park if it was nice or maybe to the science museum because that was the subject that interested Mike the most and they were learning about planets and the museum had a section devoted to planets. Just then Lu had woken up.

"Hey Mike, how are you today do you have any idea of what you want to do today?"

"I was thinking maybe after we go to breakfast we can go to the museum and look at the planets and they have a new section there for awhile our teacher told us about it has to do with the human body it's called grossology"

(note: the grossology is from my science museum they had it for awhile it has all to do about the human body and it's for kids and adults kids like it a lot because you get to do gross things and learn so this is actually something I didn't make it up)

"Oh that sounds like fun what do you do there?"

"Well the teacher said you can smell orders and guess what they are you can look in a big huge ear you can walk through it, there's some things about buger....."

"Oh ok yeah lets do that after we eat cause it sounds lots of fun let me go get ready why don't you go down to the mailbox and see what we got in the mail"

"Ok"

When Mike came back up she didn't look as happy as she was she went into Lu's room and handed her the pile of envelopes.

"What's wrong you were so happy when you went down now it looks like something horrid has happened?"

"Look at the to letter Lu, it's from my aunt and uncles house what do you think they want you don't think they want me back do you?"

"Even if they did I wouldn't let them have you you're not going back to them and that's not what they probably want lets open the letter together and find out what it says ok."

In the letter it read: Dear Lu,

We are very glad that you took Michaela off our hands for us as you know she was very trying. We will be in town for the week and would like to know if we could stay at your place being family and all we know you won't object so we will be in on Monday and we will be going on Friday thank you so much for your hospitably and there is no need to call to confirm because we are driving down and will be gone by the time you get this letter thanks again

Meg

"Well then let's not worry about it now you finish getting ready and let's go out to breakfast and then to the museum ok?"

"Ok"

At breakfast Lu could see that Mike was not her usually self instead it seemed as if she was like when she first go there very quite and withdrawn Lu tried to make her happy she made some jokes but it was not working they went to the museum and the fun they might have had didn't happen not even the grossology was enough to make her happy and she was waiting for this for a long time. As they drove home Mike just stared out the window. Lu was worried she couldn't tell Dot that she couldn't stay but what was she going to do with Mike while they were there. When they got home Mike went to her room and closed the door she didn't come out even for dinner. Lu went in at night she wanted to talk with her before Mike's aunt and uncle came.

"Mike can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Mike I know that your worried about your aunt and uncle coming but you don't need to worry half the time you'll be at school and at my work and who knows the only time will see them is when they get home at night and maybe not even then because you'll be in bed"

"I don't think that is going to happen Aunt Meg does not like staying out late so there probably be in by 7."

"Well that won't be so bad well have Marc here and I'll be here and you know what since they'll be here we'll have to share a room so you can be close by me all the time you don't have to worry I won't leave you alone with them ok."

"Ok, Lu I'm tried now I think I'll go to bed see you in the morning

Monday Evening

There was a knock at the door Mike looked up from her spelling Lu was in the kitchen fixing noodles Marc got up and answered the door it was aunt Meg and Uncle Joe Mike went into the kitchen with Lu.

"Hi, Marc said you must be Meg and Joe"

"Yes we are, are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to invite us in Meg said"

"Oh yeah come on in here let me take your bags, Mom Meg and Joe are here"

"Oh hi Meg you're just in time for dinner I hope you like goulash and Mike is making garlic bread"

"Mike? Whose Mike Joe Asked?"

"Oh Michaela, we call her Mike for short"

"Well we were never into calling her that it was always Michaela to us"

"Well we call her that too it's just a little pet name she likes it"

"So where is she I know when she was living with us she would at least come out and greet the guest guess your not teaching her manners?"

Lu held her tongue at that she didn't want to get off on a bad start Michaela popped her head from behind the counter.

"Here I am Aunt Meg how are you today did you have a good trip"

"As well as can be accepted it was such a long car ride if we had known we would have not come"

Michaela was thinking she wished they had never come either but of course she didn't say so out loud.

"Mike why don't you set the table and Marc you can show Meg and Joe were they are going to sleep"

"Ok mom right this way let me show you around this is the bathroom and right here is the closet we keep the towels and extra blankets if you need any over here is my room and this is Michaela's room and this is where you'll be staying this is my mom's room hope you like it."

"Oh how nice, Meg said, I'm sure we can survive this for the week it is a little smaller then were use to but that's ok were just going to freshen up a bit will be out in a little while thank you Marc"

To be continued........ Please be patient it may be about a month before the next chapter I have school starting soon


	11. later that night

Later that Night

Michaela was watching TV when Aunt Meg came in and sat down next to her. At first Mike didn't know what to do when she was at her aunt's house she hardly ever watched TV because her aunt thought that it wasn't right. And if she did watch TV it was usually something that her aunt and uncle wanted to watch.

"So I see she lets you do what ever you want"

Michaela sat up and looked around the room Lu was in the kitchen doing the dishes and Marc was in his room doing his homework and Uncle Joe was out on the fire escape having a cigarette.

"No I don't get to do everything I want I can only watch TV if my homework is done and my chores are done too."

"Well what kind of chores could you be doing I didn't see you do any while I was here"

That puzzled Michaela because her aunt had seen that she set and cleared the table why was she saying these things to her why didn't Lu come in here maybe she should get up and go to Lu.

"Well girl I asked you question don't you have any manners you should answer someone when they are speaking to you"

"I do have chores Aunt Meg I set and clear the table for dinner and I keep my room clean and I make my bed everyday and Marc and I switch weeks vacuuming and Lu gives me an allowance for it and if I don't do my chores then I can't watch TV or play on the computer."

"Oh well pardon me that sounds like you have it rough don't you, Meg said sarcastically, I know when you were at my house you didn't do those things guess you really like it her don't you guess you really have it good for your self?"

Lu walked in a few minutes later not hearing the conversation that went on she looked over at Mike and saw the look on her face she knew that Meg must have said something.

"So what are you two chatting about?"

"Oh not much, said Meg, Michaela was just telling me how much she liked it here and how glad she was that we sent her and that she has a real fun time here, right Michaela tell Lu what we were talking about."

Mike looked at Lu and then at her aunt if she said anything now she knew that her aunt would just say that she was lying and didn't I tell you when I wrote you she was a liar she can't be trusted, so she did what she thought she had to do.

"Yes Lu we were just talking about that just what Aunt Meg said, you know I think maybe I'll go to bed know I'm real tired and I have a test tomorrow in spelling and the teacher says we should get a good nights rest before a test."

Mike went over and gave Lu a kiss goodnight she did the same with her aunt because she knew if she didn't Aunt Meg would say something and Mike didn't want to upset her and cause a scene.

"I'll be in to tuck you in ok"

"Oh you don't have to I think I'll be asleep before you come in you can tomorrow"

Lu didn't know what to do about this she knew that Meg had said something to Mike because Mike had her favorite show on Nickelodeon and she never missed it first she would talk to Mike and then to Meg she didn't want a big uproar the first night so she held her tounge.

"Well I'll still come in and check on you to make sure your covered up and all because I won't be in until later ok"

"Well if you want to, ok"

Michaela went to her room and shut the door she got into her pajamas and climed into bed she thought about taking out the book her and Lu were reading together but she opeted not to maybe if she looked like she was sleeping Lu wouldn't try to find out what happened she didn't want any trouble. About fifteen minutes passed and Lu came in the lights were out and it had looked like Mike was sleeping but she knew the way she slept she didn't sleep on her back she slept on her stomach and Mike was on her back now.

"Michaela, Lu said softly so as not to startly her, Michaela are you awake I think you are you don't usually sleep like that?"

Mike at first didn't want to responed but something in her mind said for her too.

"Yes I'm awake I was just lying here thinking", after she said that a little sob escaped her voice.

"Whats the matter, why are you crying?" Lu asked, she went over to her and sat on the bed and gathered her up in her arms. "Tell me what the matter is you know if you'll tell me you'll feel better and I might be able to fix the problem"

"I don't know if I can tell you"

Lu started out slowly so as not to upset her more."Well did something at school happen maybe with one of your friends or your teacher?"

"No"

"Ok did something happen with you and Marc did you two get in a fight?"

"No"

"Was it something I did to make you upset?"

"no"

"Well was it maybe something that your aunt did that upset you?"

Michaela didn't answer at first she started to cry a little more and Lu let her do this because she knew she needed a good cry.

"Maybe it was something that Aunt Meg said to me, it wasn't really all that bad but it hurt my feelings a lot"

"Well do you want to tell me about it?"

"Well when I was lying on the couch watching TV Aunt Meg came over and sat down next to me, she's like oh I see they let you watch TV here and let you do anything you want, and then I said well as long as my chores are done and my homework I can watch TV, and she said she didn't see that I had any chores and I told her what I do but I don't think she belived me, and she said that I was probably glad I was here because I could do anything I wanted and that's not true I don't."

"I know, you know what when she is around you I'll make sure I'm close enough by to hear and see you ok that way this won't happen again and if it does you let me know and I'll take care of it right away ok"

"Ok Lu"

"Please don't feel like you have to act any different because your aunt is here how about we not think about this anymore ok tomorrow is a brand new day fresh start you get some sleep and I'll be in in about and hour or two Love you"

"Love you too"

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite"

more to come......


	12. the following day

The following day

The next morning Lu woke up before Michaela did she wanted to make sure that Meg and Joe got off to go and do things for the day and she wanted to make sure they weren't going to hang around the house all day. She knew they had plans but didn't know the extent of their day. When she got out to the living room she saw that they were both up having breakfast.

"Good morning, Lu said, how did you sleep last night I hope you slept well"?

"Well enough considering"

"Oh was it to cold for you or something I know sometimes I keep it cool at night we sleep better that way"

"Oh no the temperature was fine I was just referring to the bed we are just use to a harder mattress that's all."

"Oh ok" Lu left it at that she really didn't want to get in with it now and the sooner they left the sooner she could get Mike off to school"

"So what do you do with Michaela when you are at work?"

"Well after school she comes to the clinic Marc comes there too sometimes she does her homework there and she helps around there putting files away sometimes or just hanging out with the staff. So what do you two plan to do while you're here is there anyone in town you know or are you just here to site see?"

"Well Joe has his mother here she is in a retirement home so we thought we would go visit her for the day and he has some work here he has to do that's why were really here his boss sent him here to go over a few things with someone who specializes in his area"

"Oh well it sounds like you'll be busy this week then we will try to stay out of your way"

"Well Joe is going to be the real busy one I'll probably be here most of the time and speaking of that since I'm here Michaela shouldn't have to go to your office and wait all day she could come here I'll most likely be home"

"Oh well that's very kind of you but I don't want to take the chance that your not here and this is your vacation I wouldn't want to trouble you with her knowing and all what you said when you wrote me she was a handful for you and I don't want her to cause you any trouble."

"Oh it's no trouble really I could….. Lu interrupted there

"See the thing is I don't feel comfortable with leaving her here with you I like to keep a close eye on her the truth is and I really didn't want to bring this up but now I see I'm going to Michaela doesn't feel comfortable around you, truth is it took Marc and I awhile to get her out of her shell she was a very quiet and nerves child when we got her now I know you didn't physically hurt her when you had her I'm not saying that but sometimes the words or lack of words to a child can hurt them just as much. And maybe you didn't know that you were doing it but you did and frankly I don't want you around her if I'm not there I know what you said to her last night…..

"I don't know what she told you remember I told you when you got her she lied a lot"

"Listen I know Michaela we have had her for a while now and I haven't experienced any lying she has no reason to lie here we are honest and truthful about our feeling and if there is something bothering us then we sit down and talk about it"

"Well I can see here that she got to you she put on her little charms and got to you I knew that would happen but I didn't think you would fall for it I can see that we are not welcome here so by the end of today we will be out of you hair don't want to inconvience you any Lord knows I took that child when no one else would I stepped up when no one else would I don't know who you think you are talking to me the way you did but Joe and I will be out of your hair and you won't here from us again you and that girl have a lot in common and I hope it all works out for the best"

"Well I didn't expect you to leave but I think maybe its best that you do knowing you stand on things so I will wish you a safe trip home"

Michaela woke up just about when Meg and Joe were going to leave

"Oh are you going site seeing Aunt Meg, why do you have your bags?"

"Well your uncle and I feel it best to go to a place that is more welcoming then here." Looking at Lu and then she turned back to Mike. "Well it looks like you got your dream land didn't you and the things I said to you last night all true and here is a note to leave on you may have Lu here fouled but just remember I don't we all know how you really are and you will always be that way just remember what I said"

Before Lu could react to the comment they were out the door and down the stairs. Lu turned to Michaela and could see that she was hurt by the words that were just said to her she looked over and saw that Marc also heard what had just happening he was standing in his doorway listen to the conversation.

"Mike, Marc said, don't listen to her you know that you're a good person and that it is her that was the wrong one it's not your fault she is like that way it's hers"

"Yeah I know it's just I thought that maybe she would see me you know really me this time but I guess she never will"

More to come


	13. the same day

That same day

Michaela at first didn't know what to say when her aunt and uncle left she didn't hear the conversation between her and Lu but it must have been about her otherwise her aunt wouldn't have said those things. She couldn't believe that she was actually gone and she had said she would never hear from her again she was glad of that, it wasn't like she had hated her aunt she just didn't understand why she was treated the way she was treated and she had always thought that it was her fault she knew now that it wasn't her fault she didn't do anything wrong it was just the way her aunt thought.

"Mike, are you ok"

"Yeah, I'm ok it's alright it's not like I'm not use to that Aunt Meg always said stuff like that to me it doesn't bother me anymore"

"Well even though it doesn't bother you doesn't mean that it was right you know that don't you she had not right to say that even if she was angry nobody has the right to make people feel like that."

"I know you don't have to worry I'll be ok, at least we don't have to deal with her anymore she said so herself and I know Aunt Meg when she says something she means it there is no going back on her word"

"Well I guess that is one good thing at least you don't have to deal with her anymore, why don't you and go get ready for school I'll drop you off ok"

"Ok"

"Marc you make sure you get ready for school too ok"

"Ok mom"

Michaela went into her room and got ready for school. In Lu room she was getting ready herself and she was thinking of something that she should do for Michaela she couldn't believe that she didn't think of this before when she got to work she would ask around and see if anyone knew how to go about it.

"Michaela are you ready I'm just about ready to leave and you don't want to be late for school."

"Yeah I'm almost ready I'll be right out."


	14. things happen

That same day

Michaela at first didn't know what to say when her aunt and uncle left she didn't hear the conversation between her and Lu but it must have been about her otherwise her aunt wouldn't have said those things. She couldn't believe that she was actually gone and she had said she would never hear from her again she was glad of that, it wasn't like she had hated her aunt she just didn't understand why she was treated the way she was treated and she had always thought that it was her fault she knew now that it wasn't her fault she didn't do anything wrong it was just the way her aunt thought.

"Mike, are you ok"

"Yeah, I'm ok it's alright it's not like I'm not use to that Aunt Meg always said stuff like that to me it doesn't bother me anymore"

"Well even though it doesn't bother you doesn't mean that it was right you know that don't you she had not right to say that even if she was angry nobody has the right to make people feel like that."

"I know you don't have to worry I'll be ok, at least we don't have to deal with her anymore she said so herself and I know Aunt Meg when she says something she means it there is no going back on her word"

"Well I guess that is one good thing at least you don't have to deal with her anymore, why don't you and go get ready for school I'll drop you off ok"

"Ok"

"Marc you make sure you get ready for school too ok"

"Ok mom"

Michaela went into her room and got ready for school. In Lu room she was getting ready herself and she was thinking of something that she should do for Michaela she couldn't believe that she didn't think of this before when she got to work she would ask around and see if anyone knew how to go about it.

"Michaela are you ready I'm just about ready to leave and you don't want to be late for school."

"Yeah I'm almost ready I'll be right out."

Michaela too was thinking, she wanted to get Lu and Marc a present. She had enough money now from her allowance. She knew exactly what to get Lu and she had a pretty good idea what Marc wanted. All she had to do was find a way to get there. Lu was going to drop her off at school. If she said she was going to go to Ashley's house then she could catch a bus over to the mall she had been there before with Lu and she knew what buses to take and she could be back to the house before Lu got home. Marc would be home and he wouldn't ask how she got home. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't totally right but she really wanted to get Lu that present to thank her for all the things she had done for her. What could it hurt?

"Ok Lu I'm ready let's go"

They were off to school and work.

**AT THE CLINIC**

"Hey Lana there is something I need help with maybe you can help me with it."

"Sure Lu what you want"

"Well ever since Mike's aunt came to visit I had this bad feeling what if she ever wanted her back I really had no legal right to her, I mean her aunt just got tiered of her what if one of these days she had to go back."

"What are you trying to get a girl?"

"I'm going to legal adopt her I should have done it a long time ago. I'm going to get all the paper work and ask her and Marc tonight what they think and if they are both willing then I'll go through with it, what do you think."

"I think that is great she'll always be yours and she won't ever have to worry about anything anymore"

"Good so how about getting me that paper work."

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Michaela want to sit with me on the bus?"

"No, Ash, I'm going on the other bus I got to go to the mall I'm going to go get Lu that present I was telling you about"

"Oh, I don't think that is such a good idea what happens if you get lost or you don't get home on time"

"You don't need to worry about me, nothing like that will happen Lu said she is going to be back a little later and I said I was going to be at your house so she'll never know, by the time I get home Marc will be there and last time your mom dropped me off he didn't ask how I got home. And I know you won't tell don't worry"

"Ok but I don't think this is right"

**AT THE CLINIC**

Lu's last appointment had canceled and she was glad because she wanted to get home early to talk with Mike and Marc. She picked up the phone to call Ashley's house she was going to pick her up it would be a nice surprise to her.

"Hi, this is Lu, I know you were going to drop off Mike but I got out early and I'll come and get her."

"Um I'm sorry to tell you this Lu but Michaela is not here"

What do you mean she's not there she said she was going to go over to Ashley's house"

"I don't know Lu let me ask Ashley"

"Lu Ashley said that she was going to the mall she wanted to go and get a gift for you she was going to take the bus home"

"Oh, ok thanks bye"

"I can't believe she would do something like that she knows how dangerous it is when she gets home"

"Lu, Lana came in, who you talking to I thought you were going home"

"I am I was going to go over and pick up Mike, I called Ashley's house and she's not there. She went to the mall alone and she is taking the bus home. I swear if someone on the bus doesn't hurt her I will she knows better then this. How could she do something like this?"

'Lu you need to calm down, don't do anything that you'll regret later"

"I need to go I'll talk to you tomorrow"

To be continued…….


	15. home at last

**ON THE BUS**

Mike was excited, yet a little nervous, she knew what she was doing wasn't ok but she thought Lu would never find out. She sat on the bus thinking of what to say to Lu if she asked her where she got the ride to the mall. She couldn't tell her the truth, but she hated lying to Lu they have always been truthful to each other, but she knew if she told the truth she would get into big trouble. She would just make something up.

**At Home**

Lu paced back and forth, she knew the bus would be arriving soon and when it did, well she didn't really know what she was going to do. She wanted to make sure that Mike was ok but she didn't want her to know that this was an ok thing to do. Lu had all these bad things going on in her mind. What if she was taken at the mall? What if when she was on the bus someone hurt her? What if?

Mike got off the bus it wasn't far from home only a quarter mile as she walked she looked around and that's when she saw it, Lu's car in front of the apartment.

"Oh no, she's not suppose to be home this early or maybe I'm late. She looked down at her watch. No I'm not late she's early. Oh no.

Mike walked up the stairs to the apartment, inside Lu heard her footsteps coming up slowly. Mike opened up the door head hanging as soon as she saw Lu's face.

"Where on earth have you been all day long young lady, I have been worried sick. I called up Ashley's house so I could pick you up early and she tells me your not there. You better talk fast."

"I…I… went to the mall" Mike said timidly

"And who may I ask gave you permission to go there by yourself; you know what I don't want the answer I don't want to hear your excuses. You knew what you were doing was wrong and you did it anyway. I am so disappointed and angry at you right now."

"You are to go right to your room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, do I make myself clear, not the rest of the night"!

"But…… I didn't think….. Mike got closer to Lu. "I thought you wouldn't be this angry. I went to the mall to get you and Marc…

Lu cut her off before she could finish. You thought what; no I don't think you thought this through because if you did you wouldn't have done it. Give me the bag."

"No, I bought this with my own money it supposes to be surprises don't take it."

Lu's patience was running very thin at this point. She grabbed the back out of Michaela's hand and then grabbed her by the arm.

"NOW, I SAID GET INTO YOUR ROOM." As Lu opened up the door Michaela resisted a little. She tried to get away because she didn't want to go into the room.

"Let me go, no Lu." Mike swung around and slapped Lu's hand down. "Don't do that let me go"

Before Mike could get away Lu grabbed her by the arm again and turned her around and gave three quick slaps on her bottom. She was about to get up but Lu turned around and said "Now stay there until I tell you to get up" and she walked out and closed the door.

As she was outside the door she saw Marc out of the corner of her eye.

"What, you saw what she did I had no choice. Why am I explaining this to you, I'm the parent I did nothing wrong."

"Mom I didn't say you did anything wrong. There was no reasoning with her I saw. Sometimes that has to happen. Just make sure you clam down and let her calm down before you talk to her. If you don't then you may really regret what you do or say."

"It's just when she wouldn't go to her room she had this look in her eyes that she might do something, and after she slapped down my hand, I don't think she meant to slap my hand. I'll talk to her later on tonight after dinner. She needs to cool down and so do I."

Michaela sat in her room at first stunned by what just happened. When it finally sank in she started to cry. She was angry but surprising enough it wasn't because Lu had given her a little spanking. She was mad at herself for acting the way she did. She hoped that Lu wouldn't send her back; she hoped that she didn't mess things up.


	16. serious chat

Lu went into the kitchen to make some dinner. Marc went into his room to finish up his homework. Michaela was lying on her bed face down crying and not really knowing what she could do to make things up to Lu. She knew that she messed up and that it would probably take Lu a long time before she could trust her again. Why had she gone to the mall alone she knew if she was caught she would get into trouble? Of course she didn't think she would get caught that's why she did it. Some how some way she would make it up to Lu.

"Marc dinner"

"Coming Mom"

"Marc before you sit down go in and take this plate into Michaela's room, I may be mad but I'm not going to let her go hungry. Tell her I'll be in after to get her plate and talk"

"Ok Mom"

"Michaela, Marc knocked on the door before going in. It's me Marc I have your dinner for you"

Marc walked in and saw Michaela on the bed. He could tell that she had been crying by the look in her face. Her face was all red and there was tear stains down her checks.

"Here Michaela, mom said to bring this into you, and she said that after she is done with dinner and cleaning up she will be in to take your plate and to talk."

Michael got up and took the plate from Marc's hand. She turned around and set it on her desk.

"Mike don't worry when mom gets angry it usually doesn't last to long. You don't have to worry"

"I'm not worried about that, what if she sends me back; I don't want to go back Marc."

"I don't think you have to worry about that, I think that is one other thing mom wants to talk to you about. Well I gotta get back my dinner is getting cold."

Marc walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Mom"?

"Yeah Marc"

"I think Mike is really sorry for what she has done, she looked really sad when I went in there and you know what she said to me. She said that she hopes that you don't send her back to her aunt's house, she thinks that just because she messed up you'll send her back."

"Well I'm not, I just today got all the information on adopting and I set up an appointment with a lawyer that handles those types of things. I was going to tell her over dinner tonight but maybe when I go in later after I speak to her I'll tell her what I have planned so she knows not to worry"

"I think that is a good idea mom"

Lu and Marc finished up dinner, Marc cleared the table and Lu washed and dried the dishes. She was calmer now and she felt that she could finally talk to Michaela without sounding to harsh. She knew if she had gone in earlier things could have been a whole lot worse then what was. She walked over to Michaela's door and knocked on it before letting herself in.

"Michaela, it's me Lu can I come in?"?

"Yes, come in"

Lu saw that Mike hadn't even touched her dinner. She went over to where Mike was sitting on the bed and sat next to her. Before Lu could say anything Michaela started to cry and say that she was sorry.

"Lu, I'm so sorry, I knew what I was doing was wrong. I just thought, you're always late home from work and I wanted to get you and Marc a gift to show how much I like being here. I didn't think you would worry so much."

"Michaela" Lu took her close into her arms. "I'm glad you're sorry for what you have done. I thought so many things when you were out there. Do you know what could have happened to you? That's all I thought about what if something has happened, I don't know where you are so I wouldn't be able to help you. I was more worried and disappointed then mad.

"I know, I don't think I really thought the whole thing through. I promise this will never happen again, just don't send me back to my aunt's house. I don't think I would be able to survive if you sent me back."

"Ok, well first off I've told you are not going back to your aunt's house. Even if she comes in here with the whole army, even if you are so bad and won't listen I still won't send you away. Now I've got some good news and some bad news for you."

"Ok, give me the bad news first"

"Well it's not really news; it's more of a consequence for what you have done. I want you to know that what you did should never happen again. So in addition to what you do around the house for chores I am adding a couple more on. You will not receive allowance for two week, and you are grounded from going anywhere without me or Marc. That means no friends house no going down the stairs to visit that dog you like so much. Do I make myself clear on these things"?

"Yes perfectly clear, now how about the good news"

" Well there was a reason I left work early today, I wanted to talk to you and ask you and hopefully you'll agree, I have all the paper work, I want to know if you want me to adopt you. That way your aunt can never come and get you. What do you say?

Michaela sat there for a second she jumped up from the bed and put her arms around Lu.

"YES, YES, YES, YES, do you really mean it? I'll be yours forever and nobody can ever take me away."

"Yep that's what it means. Your mine and I'm yours and Marc too. We'll all be a family legal and all how does that sound."

"I THINK THAT IS GREAT!!! I love you so much Lu thank you, thank you. And I promise you won't have to worry about me doing anything like I did going off without you and not letting you know. I can't believe that this is for real."

"Ok, ok, now settle down, we still need to go to the lawyers and make it all legal it may take awhile but not to long. Now I want you to go to bed now we have a busy day tomorrow.

"Night Lu, I'm sorry I made you worry so much today"

"Night Michaela, I'm glad you're sorry, now let's forget it and get a good night sleep"


End file.
